


Drunken Encounter

by RedQueene82 (DragnzLuvr)



Category: Screak - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Can't say much more or it'll give away too much, Drunkenness, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lust, Sexual Content, screak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragnzLuvr/pseuds/RedQueene82
Summary: Brenda runs into someone unexpected while out to the bar one night
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll do this again, mate." Brenda calls to the bartender, pointing at her empty glass. She scrolls through her mobile, wondering if she should give Linda a call. Nah, she'd probably want to bring that ape Fletcher with her. No thank you. The bartender lays her drink in front of her, giving her a nod. She smiles and gives one in return, taking a healthy drink of the smooth amber liquid.

She continues looking through her contacts, and sighs. She needed a new class of mates, she jokes to herself. She's chuckling quietly as she looks around the bar. It's cut short when she sees who comes walking through the entrance. Oh my God, she thinks to herself.

Wentworth's very finest, Governor Joan Ferguson has just strolled through the doors, looking very... well... not like the Governor.

She's dressed in extremely well fitting black slacks and black heels. Brenda can make out the muscle tone in her long thighs, as well as appreciate the curve to her hips. She's wearing a low cut wine colored blouse, showing a mouth watering amount of cleavage. What draws her attention the most, is the absence of the authoritarian bun. She's never seen her without the bun. 

Her hair is long, thick and silky. She finds herself wanting to run her fingers through it, among other things. It lays around her shoulders and frames her dark edgy beauty, adding to her natural allure.

She is the walking definition of sensuality, in her opinion. 

Brenda's eyes widen as she turns, dark eyes falling on her. A smirk surfaces on her glossed lips and she slowly saunters over to her. Brenda can't help but be hypnotised by the sway of her hips. "Miss Murphy..." she purrs, as she walks up to her. Brenda feels a tingle between her thighs at the sound of that voice. "Governor." she says, clearing her throat. "Please, we're outside the prison, let's skip the formalities." she says, with a wink. Brenda grins and nods, motioning to the stool beside her. "Care to join me?" she offers, praying she doesn't sound too desperate.

Joan looks at her and bites her lip slightly. Brenda stares, utterly transfixed. "Sure. Why not." she says, as Brenda pulls the stool out for her. She nods her thanks and takes a seat. The bartender is immediately there, taking her order. "Vodka straight, please." she states, without hesitation. She turns to Brenda, leaning against the bar. "So, what brings you here this evening?" she inquires.

Brenda finishes off her whiskey. "Beats getting drunk at home by myself." she replies, grinning at Joan's low chuckle. "How bout yourself?" she questions. Joan stares at her thoughtfully before answering. "I supposed the same reason as you. I also heard decent reviews about it... thought I'd give it a try." she said, taking a drink. Brenda stares at her throat moving, as the liquid makes its way down. She wonders how soft the ivory skin is, and how it would feel under her lips and tongue.

Her face reddens slightly as she notices Joan looking at her, an elegant brow raised in amusement. She quickly looks away, and signals to the bartender once again.

They fall into a conversation, bantering back and forth between the prison and their lives (only the bare minimum when it comes to Joan). As the night progresses and the alcohol courses through their bloodstreams, they loosen up around each other enough to become a bit flirtatious. A graze of fingertips on the hand, a light touch on the leg or a gentle squeeze to the arm. Eyes begin wandering and they inch closer to each other.

Before they know it, the bar is getting ready to close. "I've got this." Joan says, and raises a hand as Brenda begins to protest. She pays their bill and both women somewhat unsteadily stand, making their way towards the door. They step outside, breathing in the cool night air. Brenda lights a cigarette and debates whether she should just walk home, since she only lives a few minutes away.

"Would you like to continue this at my place?" Joan inquires huskily, with a slight tilt of her head and a delicious grin. Brenda matches her grin, a slight flush creeping up her chest. "I'd be delighted." she croons, taking the hand that Joan has extended towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be 2 chapters, but... I had other ideas.

Joan led Brenda into her house, dropping her bag on the side table, and slipping off her shoes. Brenda mirrored the action, looking around. She watched as Joan made her way into the kitchen, switching on a couple lights as she went. Brenda's eyes travelled up and down her body. If she had to stare at her arse in those pants any longer she was going to go mad.

She walked quietly into the kitchen, well as quietly as she could in her drunken state, and stepped in behind her. She could smell amber and lavender, and she inhaled deeply. "Still thirsty Brenda?" Joan called, unaware she was this close behind her. "Indeed I am..." she husked, grinning as Joan was startled a bit. She turned around, laughing a little. "Sneaky little thing aren't you..." she purred. Brenda moved towards her, backing her over towards the table. 

The backs of her thighs met the edge and her hands flew back to catch herself. Brenda grabbed her around the waist, pulling her close. "I'd like that drink now." she said, her hands roaming down her sides and onto her rear. Her hands gripped it firmly, kneading the firm muscle. Their faces were centimetres from one another, and she brushed her lips against Joan's, humming as she felt hers move in return.

She kissed her more firmly, biting gently at her soft lips, and slipping her tongue in her mouth. Joan's hands dove into her wild curls, and she groaned as she felt her nails massage her scalp. Joan let out a surprised noise as she cupped her arse and lifted her onto the table. She spread her legs, stepping in between them and she hungrily kissed her neck. Joan's long legs wrapped around her and she began to writhe against her, breathing heavily. Brenda moaned softly as she felt the heat emanating from her center.

She nipped at her soft skin, her mouth traveling lower to her breasts. She kissed and licked her ample cleavage, cupping her breasts and squeezing them roughly. Joan groaned and rocked her hips heavily into her while dragging her nails down her back. "We need to go to my room..." Joan said, breathlessly. Brenda nipped at her nipple protruding through her blouse, making her inhale sharply. "Lead the way." she crooned, grinning as she stood back.

Joan swept her hair back from her face and lowered herself off the table, giving her an amused look. She followed her down the hall and into her bedroom, standing over by the bed as Joan closed the door. As she turned to say something, Joan pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She moaned heavily as she ground her hips into her, the sensation making her clit throb.

"Lose the clothes please..." Brenda said, as she slipped her hands under her blouse. Joan smirked and sat up, lifting it in one smooth motion over her head and tossing it to the floor. Brenda made to reach for her bra, but Joan grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Ah ahh... your turn." she said. Brenda smiled and lifted hers off, flinging it behind her.

Joan stared at her intensely, licking her lips. Brenda shook her head. "Don't even think about it til the rest is off." she teased, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is that so?" Joan asked, raising an elegant brow. She nodded, smirking. Joan appeared thoughtful while her fingertips grazed over her stomach. She suddenly smiled seductively, and undid her trousers. 

Brenda smiled triumphantly as she believed she was getting her way, til Joan slipped her own hand down her pants. Brenda's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. Joan sighed pleasurably as she teased herself, closing her eyes as her head fell back slightly. Brenda watched, mesmerized, as she began to pleasure herself. Joan rolled her hips gently, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and looked down at Brenda, a devilish grin on her face. 

"Change your mind yet? If not, that's ohh!" she gasped, hitting a delicious spot, "that's fine... I can... I can do this all night..." she panted, as she rode her fingers. Brenda's face was flushed and she felt a pool of warmth between her thighs. She'd never seen something so erotic. She gripped Joan's hips and bucked into her just as she thrust her fingers deep. Joan let out a husky moan, rolling her hips heavily.

Brenda undid the clasp on her bra and slid it down her arms, shivering as Joan looked at her with lust filled eyes. Her other hand caressed her bare breasts, lightly teasing her rock hard nipples. Joan removed her hand from between her legs and brought her soaked fingers to Brenda's lips. She immediately took them in her mouth, greedily sucking and licking them clean. She moaned deeply at the taste, closing her eyes in ecstasy. 

She slowly slid her fingers out of her mouth and trailed them between her breasts. She reached behind her back, unclasping her bra and letting it fall away. Brenda sighed at the sight before her. Joan had such lovely creamy full breasts, her rose colored nipples were hard and begging to be licked, sucked and bitten. Brenda lifted her hands and cupped them, kneading the soft flesh. She pulled Joan down to her and kissed them, her tongue flicking lightly across her stiff buds. 

Joan's breath hitched, she cradled her head to her chest and Brenda wrapped her hot mouth around her breast sucking heavily. She left bites and nips all over, before taking her nipple between her teeth and clamping down. Joan gasped sharply, and gripping her hair tightly. "Yes... just like that..." she whispered. Brenda repeated her actions on her other breast, leaving her breasts swollen and red. She grasped them, squeezing and pinching the nipples hard.

Joan inhaled sharply, and she grabbed Brenda's hand, shoving it down her trousers. "Fuck me. Hard." she demanded, and thrust her tongue into her mouth. Brenda moaned and slid her hand under her knickers. She almost came herself at feeling how wet and hot she was, she slid her fingers along her soaked slit, stroking lightly over her engorged clit. 

Joan's hips bucked and she plunged her fingers into her dripping sex, curling them. Joan groaned and sucked her tongue, as she began to heavily ride her fingers. Brenda moved her hips in time with hers, pushing her fingers deeper. Joan lifted herself onto her hands and rolled her hips, squeezing her fingers tightly. Brenda stared at her in awe. Never in a million years would she have thought she'd ever have a gorgeous creature like Joan Ferguson, riding her for all she's worth... but here they were.

She curled her other arm around her waist and ignoring the burn in her arm, increased her pace. Joan moaned and panted heavily, her dark hair wild around her face. 

She looked breathtaking.

She sucked her neck harshly and lightly swept her thumb over her clit. Joan gasped, spreading her legs wider and arching her hips forward. Brenda grinned as she felt her walls begin to flutter, she was so achingly close. "I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard..." she said huskily, nipping the sensitive skin below her ear. Joan moaned heavily and she curled her fingers deep in her, as she began to furiously work her clit. 

"Oh fuck..." Joan whimpered, as her long body tensed and Brenda winced a little as her fingers were clenched almost painfully. Joan's hips rolled heavily and erratically, her hands clutching Brenda as her back arched. She moaned and panted heavily, calling her name over and over. Brenda smiled against her neck, holding her close.

She coaxed her down gradually, as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed against her, breathing heavily. Brenda nuzzled her neck, running her fingers through her hair. Joan kissed her neck and jaw line, finally meeting her lips. They shared a passionate kiss, moaning softly, hands caressing each others body. 

As they parted, breathless, Joan looked down at her and smiled. "You're just full of surprises aren't you, Miss Murphy..."


End file.
